The present invention relates to display packages.
It is the practice in displaying certain goods, particularly perishable ones such as fruits or vegetables, to either display them in small packing boxes or to remove them altogether from packing boxes and place them on separate display tables.
This is practiced because large packing boxes have not been suitable for displaying fruit. In particular, as fruit is removed from the top of the box, the remaining fruit becomes less accessible. Also, fruit-buying customers for various reasons do not desire to purchase the last portion of fruit contained in a box.
Another related problem with conventional fruit packing boxes occurs when the boxes are filled. In filling such boxes, a conveyor typically spills fruit into the box and fruit initially packed into the bottom of the box because of the distance between the top and the bottom of the box has a high probability of being bruised.